The present invention generally pertains to alignment of satellite antennas and is particularly directed to a system for identifying a communication satellite from which a broadcast communication signal is being received by an antenna for use in a system for causing an antenna controller for a ground-based satellite antenna to determine the alignment positions of the antenna for a plurality of satellites included in a group of satellites.
A satellite antenna alignment system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,592 to Woo H. Paik, William Fong, Ashok K. George and John E. McCormick includes means for measuring the alignment positions of the antenna for at least two reference satellites included in said group of satellites; and means for processing said measurements with stored data indicating the relative positions of the reference satellites and other satellites included in said group of satellites in accordance with an algorithm to determine the alignment positions of the antenna for the other satellites included in said group.